No, I Will Not Fix Your Computer
by sentientInsanity
Summary: When Karkat asks Sollux to fix his computer, he ends up getting more than he'd bargained for. Solkat, shameless smut.


Karkat found it ironic that Sollux had dressed differently today of all days; instead of wearing his normal t-shirt emblazoned with the Gemini symbol, he wore a t-shirt that was a bit small on him that boldly announced: NO, I WILL NOT FIX YOUR COMPUTER. Karkat noticed he wore that shirt whenever he went over to anyone's hive for a repair job, as a way to flip Alternia a colossal bird. Yet here he was, sitting at the monitor of Karkat's computer staring at the blank screen as Karkat got more and more infuriated.

"Did you try turning it off and then on again?" Sollux asked, wheeling around in his seat to face Karkat.

"Yeah, I did that first, fucknuts. Get your head out of your ass and learn a thing or two about my fucking computer before you start pressing buttons or you're going to break it even more." Karkat practically screamed.

"Heh. Maybe before you ask me to fix your computer you should learn a thing or two about me, before my hand slips and I "accidentally" give you a virus that wipes out every file on your computer and replaces it with porn." Sollux smirked, turning back around in his chair to fiddle with the dials again.

"You wouldn't dare." Karkat snarled.

"Oh, but I would." Sollux said. "Look, I'm typing it in right now! Good luck finding your romcoms in all these bulges, KK."

"Give me the mouse, you fucking cum dumpster, or I will make your entire life a shitstorm of pain and suffering." Karkat growled. He made a grab at the mouse, but Sollux was too fast, pushing him over the desk and winding the mouse cord around his wrists, binding him with psionics.

"Stay there." Sollux ordered. He went into the other room for a few moments, enough time for Karkat to truly realize how helpless a position he was in. Sollux could have just left him there, and he would be trapped, tied up in his own house until someone came to the door and took pity on him.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE, ASSHAT, OR I WILL-" Karkat screamed into the other room, but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his lower back, very close to his ass.

"You'll do what, KK? You're forgetting that I'm calling the shots here. You'll be untied when I say you're ready to be untied." Sollux said. Sollux's hand slipped under the waistband of Karkat's jeans, and he felt the steady vibration of psionics at his belt buckle, undoing his belt and easing his zipper down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sol-hhh-ahhh" Karkat's insults were cut short as Sollux began stroking his bulge with psionics. Karkat couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't form a coherent sentence, just lay there in the most submissive position possible as Sollux worked the shaft of his bulge with psionic energy. When the psionics found their way to his entrance, he began to get vocal.

"Sollux... fuck...ah...I'm..." Sollux, who hadn't even been physically touching Karkat before, bent down and shoved his first two fingers in his mouth.

"You need to learn when to shut up." he said, and all at once the psionics were gone, and Sollux had left the room. Karkat was on the verge of either cussing him out or crying, because he had been so close. He cursed, loudly, trying to figure out a way to get himself off, but there was no possible way.

"Hey KK, got anything to drink in here?" called Sollux from the other room.

"Fuck you." called Karkat.

"Maybe later, KK. Right now I'm thirsty." There was the sound of drawers being pulled open and things being taken out of place. "You only drink diet soda? What, do you think you're fat or something? You really are just like a girl, KK."

"Shut the fuck up before you get your face pummeled into oblivion, smartass." Karkat hissed. He was arguing, but he was still painfully hard, and he didn't know how Sollux could just stand by and do nothing.

Oh, yeah, that's right.

Because he's Sollux.

What seemed like hours later, Sollux came into the room where Karkat was bound, still drinking his soda. He was greeted by the sight of Karkat still struggling against his bindings, his face flushed, his bulge still hard and dripping with precum.

Sollux finished the last of his soda and tossed the can over his shoulder. "Did you miss me, KK?"

Karkat mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, KK?" Sollux asked, leaning closer, practically on top of him now.

"Fuck me. Just... fuck me already, all right? You've tortured me enough." Karkat uttered.

Karkat then felt Sollux's hands running all over his body, brushing against the tip of his bulge, running up the back of his legs, before Sollux tugged his pants down and off, revealing two long, very hard bulges. He braced himself against the table, thrusting one of his bulges inside of Karkat's entrance, his hips flush with Karkat's body. His thrusts became even faster and more aggressive as he added psionic pressure to Karkat's bulge.

"I'm going to put them both in now." Sollux said, his tone almost seductive.

"I... I mean... what?" Karkat asked, thoroughly confused.

Sollux pulled out until only the tip of his bone bulge was inside of Karkat and slowly inserted both of them at once, causing a strangled gasp from Karkat. Karkat was even more vocal than before now; having both bulges inside of him hurt a bit. It didn't help that Sollux was thrusting even harder than before and pumping Karkat's cock with his psionics even more vigorously. A few more pumps from his psionics and Karkat came, staining the floor under the desk with his red genetic material. A couple more thrusts and Sollux came as well, his genetic material splattering against Karkat's back.

Sollux untied Karkat, but he still leaned over the desk, exhausted. Sollux leaned against the back wall, sighing.

"I think I'm going to head to the ablution trap. Maybe you should head there yourself when I'm done." he announced. Karkat's only reaction was to point up the stairs and mumble something.

As Sollux headed up the stairs, Karkat asked, "Are you still going to fix my computer?"

"You're pushing your luck KK." Sollux chuckled. "But maybe next week."


End file.
